así
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: estoy como un ladrón en tu cuarto, escondido entre las sombras, deseando con todas las fuerzas de mi alma que no te cases mañana... que me digas que me amas, tal como yo lo hago.
1. Chapter 1

Así...

By: tommy hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos y no obtengo ningún beneficio de estos escritos... solo la satisfacción de unas cuantas líneas en sus reviews.

0o0o0o0o0o

Así, simplemente, sin pensarlo, sin comprenderlo. Esto es algo que pasó sin razones, que se dio sin explicaciones. Sin más, sucedió.

Así fue como este sentimiento que ahora me quema se clavo en mi pecho. No se como, no se cuando, pero para cuando me di cuenta ya te amaba como loco, ya te quería a mi lado, ya te soñaba, ya te adoraba, así fue como comencé a quererte.

Creo que todo comenzó con el trato, con tus comentarios sencillos. Con tu pereza, tu inocencia y tu cariño a todo ser vivo que se te presentaba.

No se si eso en ti era una virtud o una maldición.

Recuerdo tu admiración hacia mí. Como trataste de que nuestro trato fuera mejor, y como yo me cerraba esa puerta que se abría ente mi. Como despreciaba tus afectos o cualquier cosa que viniera de ti por el simple hacho de ser quien eres. Nunca vi lo que hacías por mí, nunca vi tus virtudes, solo los factores negativos que llevas por herencia.

Comprendí cuando traté de alejarme que todo lo que vivimos se había adentrado en mí ser y que ya te quería, pero lo nuestro no podía ser. Existían muchos impedimentos. La diferencia de edades, la posición en nuestros rangos públicos, nuestra relación ante la sociedad. Todo ello me impedía acercarme a ti más de lo que ya estaba escrito. No podía estar a tu lado como yo quería.

Pero si por lo menos me hubieras dicho algo que me diera alguna esperanza de que tenía la oportunidad de quererte y ser correspondido, si hubieras hecho yo hubiera mandado todo por el caño y te hubiera tomado entre mis brazos y escapado del mundo.

Escapado a un lugar donde solo importáramos tú y yo, donde pudiéramos ser todo lo que quisiéramos y donde pudiéramos ver siempre el amanecer y el anochecer acostados en la grama. Abrazados.

Y justo ahora que pienso esto quiero creer que aún existe un futuro para lo nuestro, que aún puedo tomarte entre mis brazos y decirte que te amo, que te quiero, que no quiero una vida sin ti... pero no creo que eso sea posible.

Estoy como un ladrón en la oscuridad de tu cuarto. Viéndote dormir. Puedo ver tu rostro iluminado por la luna, puedo sentir tu respirar acompasado... y eso simplemente es lo que quisiera hacer todos los días, enredado entre tus sabanas, entre la calidez de tus piernas.. Pero no es posible... ya no...

Mañana es el día...

Mañana es el maldito día en que te casas...

Con ese maldito que se roba lo que más quiero en el mundo. Lo que es mío...

¿En realidad alguna vez fuiste mía???... No, nunca lo fuiste. Simplemente somos lo que somos, yo simplemente soy un tonto enamorado... y tu una estrella inalcanzable.

Susurras algo quedo entre sueños, y aún con mi sentido agudo del oído no alcanzo a escuchar. Me acerco a ti. Siento tu aliento sobre mi cara y vuelves a hablar...

Por favor... llevame lejos.. Llevame contigo... –

Lo se, se lo dices a el. Al que pronto será tu esposo...

Por favor... ven por mi... vamonos juntos... por favor Neji – dices entre tus sueños y te revuelves como sintiéndome cerca.

No lo llamas a el. Me llamas a mí.

A mi!!!!!!!!

Con tus brazos alcanzas mi cuello aún dormida y me atraes a ti.. A tus labios...

Maldita tentación!!!!

Maldita tu por ponerme en esta situación. Quiero tomarte. Quitar esas sabanas de tu cuerpo y ver como duermes... quiero ver tu cuerpo desnudo si así duermes, o quitar una a una las prendas de tu pijama.

Quiero sentir tu piel blanca como la leche entre mis manos, probar tu sabor. Quiero que claves tus ojos blancos en los míos y que susurres mi nombre hasta la locura mientras te reclamo como mía.

No puedo resistir más!!!!!

Así, sin más, sin explicaciones o justificaciones de mis actos...

Así, simplemente aprisiono con mis labios los tuyos.

Pronto me veo correspondido... pronto siento tus manos recorrer las hebras de mi cabello.

Me separo de ti y veo como tus ojos me ven... a mí, solo a mí. Como siempre debió ser.

Neji??? – Dices confundida... – Neji-niisan – casi gritas al darte cuenta de la situación en la que estamos y en lo que antes sucedió... recobrando la conciencia... la lucidez...

Ssshhh... No mas niisan... – susurro yo mientas me acerco mas a sus labios besándolos una nueva vez.

Neji – suspiras entre el beso.

No te cases – digo con severidad.

Sabes que... Papa lo decidió... –

No me importa lo que diga o haga... solo me importas tu... –

Neji... –

Dime que me aleje, dime que te olvide... y como tu sirviente te obedeceré –

No quiero... –

Entonces... vamonos juntos... dejemos esto atrás... abramos las puertas de esta jaula que nos mantiene encerrados... déjame amarte como solo yo voy a poder amarte... –

En verdad me amas??? –

Mas que a nada... –

Entonces llevame lejos... yo también te amo –

0o0o0o0o0o0

Donde está la novia??? – era la pregunta que rondaba por la habitación donde se llevaría a cabo la boda de la heredera de los Hyuuga.

Hiashi-sama, encontramos esto en la recamara de la señorita – dijo uno de los tantos miembros del bouke...

Hiashi simplemente desdoblo el papel que le fue entregado y comenzó a leer...

_Otou-san:_

_Se que con esto que haré deshonrare a la familia. Pero eso la verdad a mi no me importa mucho. _

_No amo al hombre con el cual quieres que me case. Y no me casaré sin amor._

_Amo a un hombre que ha demostrado amarme sobre todas las cosas... lo amo por sobre todo igualmente. Y nos decidimos por dejar la aldea juntos... _

_Espero que comprendas mi decisión y que aunque sea en lo más profundo de tu alma estés feliz por mí. _

_Te amo papa... _

_Atte: Hinata. _

_P.D. sabrás quien es el hombre que amo en cuanto llegues a la casa... _

Hiashi sonrió.

Esperen un momento... Sonrió???...

Por fin aprendes a tomar tus propias decisiones Hinata... espero que en algún momento regreses a la aldea para poder decirte lo orgulloso que estoy de ti –

Fin... ¿o no?

Konichiwa!!!!!!!... lectores... aquí un one-short que espero les gustase... pero es que quiero seguirlo...ustedes que dicen...

Tengo pensado un lemon...

Después del lemon unas cuantas sorpresas...jajajaja

En fin, ustedes deciden si sigo o no...

Espero reviews...

Atte: tommy

P.D. AMO ESTA PAREJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. esta vez lo cuenta ella

Así...

By: tommy hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos y no obtengo ningún beneficio de estos escritos... solo la satisfacción de unas cuantas líneas en sus reviews.

0o0o0o0o0o

Cáp. 2… mi punto de vista…

0o0o0o0o0o

Así, simplemente, sin pensarlo, sin comprenderlo. Esto es algo que pasó sin razones, que se dio sin explicaciones. Sin más, sucedió.

Sucedió de la manera mas extraña que una mujer puede imaginar… ¿Qué mujer se imagina enamorada de su primo??

Pero bueno, pasó y no hay manera de remediarlo.

En un principio el me odiaba solo por la posición que ocupaba por nacimiento, por el rango que me tocó y por lo que se le hizo a su padre. Juro que nunca me he sentido merecedora de mi lugar, a veces pienso que el que debería de estar aquí es el, el genio de la familia.

El es fuerte, valiente, bueno, un poco reservado, pero es una persona de lindos sentimientos.

Y que en un principio pensaba que era linda…

Y que cada día vive atormentándome.

No por lo que antes pasaba, porque el ha cambiado y yo también, sino por los pensamientos que me asaltan cuando entrenamos. Los deseos que me dan de robarle un beso, saliendo completamente de la chica que soy, de la tímida Hinata, solo para que vea cuanto deseo que el sienta lo mismo que yo, pero eso es imposible.

Porque el podrá no odiarme mas como puede que si y solo esté conmigo para cumplir con su trabajo en la casa. Me duele pensar que es una obligación para el estar a mi lado. Pero es una obligación que al mismo tiempo me hace feliz porque está conmigo, pero por eso mismo me rompe el alma… irónico no?

Lo amo tanto y no tengo el valor de decirlo.

Y yo que decía estar completamente enamorada del chico rubio de mi generación.

Que pude haber correspondido el sentimiento de Kiba…

Nooo… tengo que enamorarme del menos indicado, tengo que enamorarme de Neji, mi primo, protector, amigo, compañero de entrenamiento y mi amado en secreto.

Lo admiro, es un gran ninja y algún día quiero alcanzarlo, no solo su nivel de fuerza, rapidez y uso de técnica ninja, sino alcanzar las expectativas que tiene para su mujer, que un día sea el el que pida esta a mi lado siempre… aunque para ello tenga que escapar de esta prisión que es mi casa.

Más ahora que me tengo que casar…

0o0o0o0o0

Es de noche y estoy en mi habitación… hace unos días lo vi en mi ventana, viendo mi dormir… solo pienso que tal vez… solo tal vez, si me hago la dormida el se anime a entrar y me diga que me ama, que me tome en sus brazos y me lleve lejos…

Pero es tarde y no ha venido, me duermo pronto…

Mañana me caso…

Con alguien que ni conozco…

Que no amo.

Tal vez he pasado mucho tiempo con el, pero nunca he podido conocerlo, nunca se me ha permitido profundizar una relación con el ni como amigos. Por el no ciento nada más que respeto.

Y a veces ni eso.

El era un viejo conocido de mi infancia, con el que compartí tiempo, mucho. Siempre al lado de Neji.

Lo encontré no hace mucho y me pidió que le mostrara la ciudad, y así lo hice… sin pensar que lo que quería era conocerme mejor para dar su consentimiento a sus padres para prometernos.

Y pidió mi mano a mi padre y este aceptó con gusto.

Más que por su dinero por el grandioso control que esa familia de la roca tenía con el Chakra.

Pero yo no me quiero casar, no quiero ser de otras mas que de Neji, que si no soy de el en cuerpo lo soy en alma y corazón. Toda yo le pertenezco y aunque el no me ame como yo solo deseo que el sea feliz, y que por lo menos una vez piense en mi, en lo que va a pasar mañana.

Mis sueños me atormentan haciéndome pensar que está a mi lado, puedo Casi sentir tu cara junto a la mía y te llamo… te imploro que no permitas que esto suceda.

por favor... llévame lejos.. lévame contigo... –

Te pido entre mis sueños… se muy bien que no me escucharas, pero por lo menos quiero pedírtelo en sueños.

por favor... ven por mi... vamonos juntos... por favor Neji –

Te llamo una vez mas… quiero que me tomes en tus brazos y me lleves lejos… lo mas lejos que se pueda.

A tu figura en mi sueño abrazo por el cuello, invitándote a tomar mis labios… y sin rodeos lo haces… tomas mis labios entre los tuyos exigiendo carisias de ellos, insinuando cosas que se muy bien en realidad no pasarían.

Acaricio las hebras de tus cabellos, largos y castaños que me enloquecen.

Pero te separas y yo abro los ojos saliendo de mi sueño, mi dulce sueño…

Y por dios!!!!

Que hice??!!!!...

Era verdad, estas junto a mi, tu rostro sobre el mío y sin poderlo evitar clavo mi mirada blanca en ti.

Neji??? – digo confundida... – Neji-niisan – casi grito al darme cuenta de la situación en la que estamos y en lo que antes sucedió... recobrando la conciencia... la lucidez...

Ssshhh... no mas niisan... – susurras mientas te acercas mas a mis labios besándolos una nueva vez.

Neji – suspiro entre el beso.

No te cases – dices con severidad.

Sabes que... Papa lo decidió... –

No me importa lo que diga o haga... solo me importas tu... –

Neji... –

Dime que me aleje, dime que te olvide... y como tu sirviente te obedeceré –

No quiero... –

Entonces... vamonos juntos... dejemos esto atrás... abramos las puertas de esta jaula que nos mantiene encerrados... déjame amarte como solo yo voy a poder amarte... –

En verdad me amas??? –

Mas que a nada... –

Entonces llévame lejos... yo también te amo –

Hinata – suspiras mi nombre para volverme a besar, tomándome en tus brazos.

Solo faltan unas horas para el amanecer y estamos lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea como para descansar sin miedos.

a donde iremos?? – preguntó nerviosa.

A donde nos lleve el viento – dices por obvia a juego.

Habo en serio –

Tengo pensado pedir hospedaje en la aldea de la arena, que te parece?? –

Genial… - me acerco a ti recostando mi cabezo sobre tu hombro.

Crees que Hiashi-sama un día nos perdone? –

Yo creo que si, después de todo es mi padre –

Y después de todo lo que le hizo yo no me confiaría tanto –

Neji – te miro enojada

Nani?? – me miras in entender

Keigo –

Keigo?? –

Me hablaste de tu –

Lo siento, la costumbre –

Tu fuiste quien dijo que no mas formalidades… ahora para ti solo soy Hinata…-

Si… mi hinata – me abrazas mientras te acercas y en vez de darme el beso que tanto espero desde hacer rato me besas en la frente… - si las cosas salen mal sabes que tanto tu como nuestros hijos serán marcados… - dijiste tristemente.

Lo se, y no me importa, con tal de estar contigo –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Años después en Konoha.

cuando volverás Hija?? – se preguntó un anciano hombre.

Otou-san, aún pensando en mi onee-san?? –

Hai, ¿crees que regresará? –

Hai, ella te nos quiere, vas a ver que un día llegará dándote la sorpresa de que ya eres abuelo –

Jajajaja, eso desde hace mucho tu ya me lo diste hijita –

Otou-san!! – reclamó

Como ha estado Konohamaru-kun?? –

Bien, se quedó en casa cuidando de Naruto-kun –

No entiendo porque le puso el nombre del Kyuby –

Sabes que el lo quiere mucho, además, no es tan malo, está casado con Ino-chan y es el Hokage –

Menudo Hokage nos tocó –

Ya deja de quejarte otou-san –

Pero porque el??!!!, nos tocará vivir la misma maldición que con su padre… degenerado ese –

Deja de insultar la memoria del padre de Naruto-kun –

Esta bien –

Oye, quieres ir a las pruebas para chunin, este año vienen muy buenos ninjas de otras aldeas, dijeron que hasta había unos con líneas de sangre muy fuertes –

Ninguno como el de nuestra familia –

Eso lo se Otou-san, que dices??

Hai, así me distraigo un rato –

Llegaron a donde se llevaban a cabo los combates finales de las pruebas, entre ellos estaban el hijo de Ino y Naruto, el de Sasuke y Sakura, entre otros niños de la aldea, también estaban niños de otras aldeas

La batalla mas divertida y emocionante fue la de los hijos de Naruto y Sasuke que para no variar heredaron la profunda amistad y rivalidad entre sus padre. Todo por una linda niña de nombre Sayaza, hija del maestro de los dos padres y su esposa Kurenai.

Después de eso el hombre pensó que se aburriría como ostra, pero se equivocó, llegó el momento en que un niño de ojos vendados entró a la plataforma para pelear con el hijo de los Inuzuka.

Pelearon formidablemente, pero el niño de la venda ganó sin problemas. Obteniendo la atención completa del viejo Hiashi.

Pero el otro niño como venganza le quitó la venda de los ojos, dejando a la vista sus bellos ojos blancos.

ese niño – susurró Hanabi.

Como se llamaba ese niño?? – preguntó un hombre frente a ellos.

Creo que Syusuke… no recuerdo su apellido… -

El hombre se acercó al niño que salía de las pistas…

tu debes ser Syusuke –

hai – contestó fríamente.

¿Por qué ocultabas tus ojos? –

Porque otou-san y oka-san me dijeron que mientras mas tardaran en encontrar mi fortaleza mas ventajas tendría –

Buen consejo, ¿Cómo te apeadas?? –

Hyuuga… y usted debe de ser Hiashi Hyuuga, mi abuelo – dijo serio.

Sacaste el carácter de tu padre –

Hai, muchos en la aldea lo dicen –

Y porque tu madre y padre no vinieron –

Lo hicieron, pero mamá esta en el hospital, hace unas horas comenzó a dar a luz –

Entonces, vas a tener un hermano?? –

Hai, hermana –

¿puedo ir a verla? –

Eso debería decidirlo usted, mi madre le manda saludos a usted y mi tía, si me permite me retiro, tengo que llegar a la ceremonia de aprobación –

Estoy seguro de que serás un gran ninja –

Claro, vengo de la mejor familia –

Hiashi sonrió para su nieto, aquel niño era la viva imagen de Neji, y se preguntó si así hubiera sido su forma de ser de haber nacido en la rama principal de la familia…

Otou-san… ese niño –

Es tu sobrino hija –

Y Hinata?, porque no nos vino a ver?? –

Está en el hospital - contestó por inercia, aún sumido en sus pensamientos.

Le pasó algo a mi hermana??!!! – gritó melodramática.

Voy a ser abuelo por tercera vez –

Kya!!!... tenemos que ir!!!! - gritó al chica llevando consigo a su padre que volaba en vez de correr, ya que prácticamente el no había bajado de su nube.

"que bonita es mi familia" – pensaba le patriarca de los Hyuuga.

Fin… o no?

KONICHIWA!!!!...

Antes del lemon querías hacer este epi. El final esta muy malo lo reconozco, pero me gusta el fic.

Espero que les guste. En próximos días voy a tener listo el lemon, tal vez ya no esté en México, pero prometo que aún en España voy a seguir escribiendo… aunque no creo que tenga tanto tiempo como aquí. Si me retrazo espero que lo comprendan.

Bueno, sin más me despido…

Atte: tommy


End file.
